


毒液

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 你现在尝到了，爱人。而它的苦涩正合你意。





	毒液

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/539659) by Tara1189. 



**I**

 

      1993年

 

      她第一次再见到他是在万圣节，他和鬼魂们一同出现在了晚宴上。

      但他不像其他鬼魂那样是飘忽的银色雾气，可以随意地穿过桌子，他也不是她在濒死的那一刻模糊记得的、从日记里浮起的幽灵。不，这是她墨迹斑斑的梦里的男孩，出现在那些纸张（她曾经亲吻过的那些纸张）上的迷人脸庞，稍纵即逝，足以满足她那种毁灭灵魂的想象。可爱的黑色卷发垂落在他的白皙前额上，与他在密室里对她俯下身时一样（闭上你的眼睛，金妮，很快会结束的）。冰冷的黑暗仍然潜入她的梦魇，当她麻木地躺着时，刺骨的水拍打着她的虚弱身体，洞穴中的回声或许只是他的笑声。他坐在她身边，她握着他骨节修长的手。就让她躺在那里，让她流血，流血，流血吧。

      她的高脚杯当啷一声掉落。南瓜汁以慢速度流淌出来，温暖而黏腻，沾染了她的手指（记住它的感觉，亲爱的，热血喷洒在你的手上，骨头在你纯洁的手指下被折断），她蹒跚地站了起来。

      “你怎么了？”罗恩说道。

      “头疼。”她说了谎，但她的头正在咚咚作响，他不知道那是源自恐惧——

      她跑过大礼堂，脚步拍打在石头上，她忽略了其他桌子上对她投来的好奇目光。她走出双扇门，一边盲目地踉跄穿过走廊，一边粗重喘息，那种可怕的熟悉感让她作呕。他们已经赢了——这怎么可能呢？

      （现在，胜利是什么味道？它那微薄的灰烬还没有让你窒息吗？）

      内心的声音总是汤姆的声音，就如同她的梦魇总是汤姆的脸一样（但如果你喜欢它们，它们还是梦魇吗？）

      他们已经胜利了，她一直觉得好多了，几乎又恢复了旧日的自己。大多数时日，她甚至不会想到密室或日记。如果你只是一直微笑，人们很快就不再提问题了，这真是棒极了。她强迫自己忘记学校之下的黑暗，不在每片阴影中寻找汤姆，每次她有什么想法时，她都会忍住拿起羽毛笔的冲动。

      她挣扎着呼吸。走廊里空荡荡的。黑暗和恐惧潜伏在每处阴影中。接着，她意识到了自己的行动很愚蠢。她为什么不与哈利和邓布利多一起待在大礼堂呢？

      她转过身——

      “这么快就走了？”汤姆轻声问道。

      他靠在墙上，露出心不在焉的微笑。皮肤白皙，骨骼修长。黑色的头发和更黑的眼眸。晃动的吊灯为他在长长的走廊里投下一道棱角分明的影子。

      金妮没有跑，也没有尖叫。她只是站在那里盯着他。

      “你是真实的吗？”

      “你想让我是真实的吗？”他的声音清晰而柔和。与她记忆中一样。与她梦中一样。

      “汤姆——”

      说出这个名字总会让她颤抖，或者心脏在胸腔内抽搐。那一个音节象征着她曾经渴望和恐惧的一切；她所有破灭的梦和得不到回应的盼望，她被玷污的纯洁和空洞的绝望，她所有枯萎的希望和黑暗的梦境。一切都是因为他。汤姆。她的人生曾经是魁地奇、爱慕的亲吻和甜蜜的夏日清晨。不过那是她打开一本日记并写掉她的灵魂之前的事了。

      「你信任我，我真的很高兴，金妮……我能叫你金妮吗？……把这本日记当成朋友……你可以告诉我任何事情……你那么明媚，那么漂亮……这个哈利·波特不知道自己错过了什么……朋友会为对方做事，金妮，你会为我做一些事吗……」

      「你的违抗令人生厌……哦，天啊……又哭了吗？……小孩子还有更可怜的借口了吗……挣扎是没用的，吉妮维娅，所以别浪费我的时间了，否则我会给你点颜色看看……你这个令人恼火的小家伙，我多想杀了你——」

      他露出了微笑。“你不打算让我走开吗？”

      “我从来不能命令你。”她说。

      他微微扬起黑色的眉毛。“那可能是你说的第一句通情达理的话。”

      “我想你是来杀我的。”这个事实并没有让她那么困扰。

      汤姆冷静地点点头，就好像他们在谈论天气。“你曾经从我手里逃掉了，吉妮维娅。”

      他这样叫她的名字让她颤抖。汤姆低头盯着交握的双手，似乎迷失在了思绪里。“没人，”他热切地低语道，“没人曾经从我手中逃脱——而你，只不过是一个小孩子——”他几乎是惊奇地看向她。“当然，波特男孩——他也会付出代价。”

      她的嘴唇害怕地蠕动着。不要哈利——不要哈利——请不要是哈利——

      她汗湿的孩童手指在过大长袍的深口袋里摸索着魔杖……糖果纸……一支羽毛笔……它在哪儿？

      当汤姆开始大笑时，她吓了一跳，高亢冰冷的声音在墙上回荡，被无限放大，似乎压迫着她——

      “到底是什么让你继续这种毫无价值的人生？你仍然是那个被所有人忽略的傻孩子，因为他们无法忍受你的乏味。”他皱起了嘴唇。“杀了你实际上是一种善举。”

      金妮没说话。憎恨让她颤抖。她慢慢抽出魔杖，但她到底能拿什么与他对抗？她知道什么咒语吗？

      在墙壁上火炬投来的微弱光线中，他一直保持着令人毛骨悚然的冷静。“把那东西放下。”他轻蔑地说。

      她照做了。或许它只是从她无力的指间滑落了下来。反正它现在无用地躺在石头地板上了。她本以为汤姆会拿起它，或者将它折成两段，但是他根本没有理会，而是向她靠了过来。他仍然比她高很多。在他身边，她真的是一个孩子。

      “我会叫的。”她轻声说。

      “你可以叫。”汤姆赞同道，“但你不会。”

      他继续冷静地看着她。他阴沉、冷静又克制，她遇见过的任何男孩都不如他。那张年轻的脸上有着一双苍老的眼睛。她曾在埃及坟墓中的石壁上见过那种脸，坚定而深不可测，包含着无尽的岁月秘辛。“盖世功业，敢叫天公折服！[1]。”珀西曾经这样说过，但金妮当时不明白他的意思。

      她觉得自己现在或许明白了。

      他用修长的手做了个手势。火炬里的火苗燃得明亮而灼热。闪动的金色光线在墙上投下狰狞爬行的影子。“告诉我，吉妮维娅。这条走廊……似曾相识吗？对你有什么意义吗？”

      “没有。”她说，不知道他想要说什么。

      汤姆摇了摇头。“遗憾啊。你什么都不记得了吗？你那柔软的最后时刻呢？有什么喜爱的记忆吗？我无法想象你竟然可以如此轻易地忘记，更别提当时我被迫忍受你令人憎恶的陪伴。”

      记忆？她不记得那些在无尽低语中恍惚游荡的灰色时期。但她记得那种冰冷的黑暗（而它也记得你）。

      “我不记得了。”这几乎是一句谎话。

      他现在靠得更近了。她可以闻到墨水和旧羊皮纸的味道，她的额头渗出了涔涔冷汗。她动不了了。

      “那让我启发你吧。”他柔软的声音呼在她苍白的脸颊上。“这是一切开始的地方。”

      他用冰冷指尖抚摸她的脸，接着用力地抓紧。她扭动着，挣扎着。画面突然闪过她的脑海。一只猫被挂在这条走廊里，石头地板上全是水，被石化的猫周围都投映了令人毛骨悚然的倒影。有人写了一条血书。「 **密室被打开了，与继承人为敌者警惕。」** 更多画面如同孔雀石一般朝她脆弱的大脑汹涌而来。赫敏一动不动地躺着，眼神呆滞空洞。白色床铺上放着被石化的身体。接着是坠落，坠落进黑暗——

      ——而她回到那里了。

      寒冷源自她的体内，到处都是绿光。密室、蛇雕出现在她眼前，就好像隔着一道昏暗的帷幔，所有棱角都柔和模糊了。墨水在她的头发上凝结，她躺在那里等待死亡。她的骨头很痛，水渗了进去。而汤姆一直挂着一副天使面孔站在她身旁。她逐渐减弱的心跳旁是他有节奏的呼吸。一本日记在她旁边摊开，她伸出细瘦、几乎透明的手，慢慢划过一页页的笔记，一遍一遍摸索那些熟悉的字句——

      「亲爱的汤姆亲爱的汤姆亲爱的汤姆亲爱的汤姆亲爱的汤姆亲爱的汤姆亲爱的汤姆 **亲爱的汤姆** ——」

      金妮猛地挣脱开来，走廊以令人恶心的速度回归。汤姆仍然双手捧着她的脸。他仍然丝毫不放松。

      “确实发生过，不是吗？我以为我可以让你想起来，但是我根本没有尝试过——”他的声音微微颤抖，带着几乎克制不住的兴奋。

      她注视着他，思绪飞转。冰冷的汗滑下她的脖颈，进入了她的校袍之下。

      他松开手，从她身边退开。金妮松了一口气，她用手掌捂住前额，感觉脉搏在太阳穴中跳动。她将头靠在冰冷的石头上，想让世界停止旋转。她咽下一口气，忍住恶心的感觉。“你怎么能？”

      “我怎么能什么？”

      “这样做。对那些人——”（对我——）

      他又露出了那种旧日表情，傲慢轻蔑。“不哭吗，吉妮维娅？这真稀罕。”

      她扬起小下巴，阴沉地盯着他。“我向你保证，里德尔——你永远不会再见到我哭。”

      他古怪地笑了，他的微笑比他的愤怒更让她害怕。

      “怎么，吉妮维娅，你似乎终于长大了。我一定会记住的。”

 

 

**II**

 

      1994年

 

      圣诞夜，雪像白色钻石一样，在她纤细的身影旁纷纷扬扬，像水晶碎片一样落在她的红金色头发上。她看上去更漂亮了。远处跳舞的人迂回来去，欢快的乐曲随着冷风而来。这里更安静。金妮抱紧胳膊，将震颤的狂热紧锁在心底。远离喧嚣与兴奋，她可以听清自己的内心。

      想到男孩子气的羞怯和一张严肃焦虑的脸，她抿紧了嘴唇。她突然觉得兴奋、紧张、失落和得意洋洋。和我想象中不一样……但这些天又是怎么回事？仅仅因为不是与——停下。

      她叹了口气，看向被寒冬包裹的场地。这是濒死世界的最后一个遗迹。

      （你知道……死的感觉吗？）

      低语似乎源自她的体内，这个夜晚立刻失去了活力。她一动不动，像一个圣诞天使，而她的微笑像玻璃一样粉碎了。她永远不能逃离他吗？

      “你为什么不放过我？”她大声问道。

      “因为你不允许，吉妮维娅。”

      金妮抬起头，看见了他。

      他站在她面前，白皙的皮肤比他们周围飞旋的雪还要白上几分。她看着他的黑发、脸上古典美的线条和他脸上混杂着渴望的憎恨，那感情如此强烈，让她无从分辨。她甩掉红色卷发上的雪，他的目光渴望而灼热。

      “你回来了。”她说。

      “当然。你真的以为我不会回来吗？”

      没有。因为你绝不会离开我。但之前那种尖锐的惊惶已经瓦解成了一种皮肤之下（这是他生存的地方）的模糊恐惧，让她的脉搏加速跳动。

      “你想要什么？”她呆滞地问道。

      汤姆只是看着她，接着露出微笑。“裙子很适合你，吉妮维娅。”

      她立刻发誓绝不会再穿了。他自如地走向她，黑色斗篷顺滑的线条微微旋转。光滑，像液体一样，扣人心弦。她后退几步，直到后背撞上了冰冷的栏杆。

      “有人会看见的。”

      “看见什么？”他停下来，眼睛闪着精光。“还是你害怕被人发现在一个晚上同两个男孩在一起？”

      她只能微微目瞪口呆地看着他。他知道——他怎么知道的？

      她快速回忆起这一晚……紧张的笑声、因为无尽旋转而头晕眼花和装着潘趣酒的水晶杯，她的小手被一只温暖的大手握住……迈克尔在槲寄生下引导她，他那白皙英俊的脸被阴影笼罩，几乎看上去像——

      汤姆的表情严厉了起来。“你觉得那个吻怎么样，吉妮维娅？它让你愉快吗？他看着你的眼睛，低声说了情话吗？”

      金妮颤抖地用胳膊抱住自己。他没有权利问她这些事情。这是私事。她不希望他用那些残忍的长指刺探她的生活，玷污她一个晚上的魔法童话故事（但她很久之前就不再相信童话故事了）。而迈克尔……很好。也很好看。黑发黑眼。她想知道那意味着什么。但他仍然有一些不足（不够高，不够白，不够残忍）。但金妮绝不会承认，哪怕是对她自己。如果她不能拥有哈利（汤姆），那么或许迈克尔就是次选了。

      “你过去总是告诉我，你会多么愿意亲吻男孩。”汤姆若有所思地说。“它符合你的预期吗？”

      “你为什么在乎？”她不高兴地质问道。“我写过什么又和你没关系。”

      “哦，有关系。我睡了五十年，是你那么透彻地告诉我，在我不在的时候，世界发生了什么。对，我似乎想起来，你提供给了我一些十分宝贵的信息。”

      想起自己的愚蠢，她的脸颊涌上了羞耻的红晕。她向他透露了许多事情，哈利、伏地魔、邓布利多、魔法世界——

      “你还没有回答我的问题。”

      冰冷的空气在她的裸肩周围舞动。他站在她面前，看似温暖，看似真实。她十分害怕，如果他张开双臂，自己会扑进他的怀里。那样她会死，会成为一条毒蛇的猎物。

      “你最好离开，汤姆。”她强忍住声音中的颤抖。“迈克尔要和我见面，他随时会来的——”

      他的窄肩在剧烈颤抖，起初，她以为他是因为寒冷而打哆嗦，但接下来，她才意识到他在笑。“你是个骗子。”他说。“你以为我会相信那种话？”

      “没关系。半个学校今晚都出来了。很快会有人过来的。”

      “怎么？你真的以为我不会让你对打断我们的人兵戈相向？我不会强迫你——吉妮维娅，别动。我还没和你结束呢。”

      她不敢违抗他。她的一部分仍然想要逃跑，回到喧嚣和不和谐的交响乐中，将晶莹的泪水和灼烧的痕迹留在雪中。但那只是很小的一部分，微不足道。仍然有恐惧，但却触及不到她。寒冷让她麻木了。

      他的柔声细语夹杂着一丝微妙的残忍。“你脸红得太可爱了，吉妮维娅。他觉得你很纯洁呢。”精致的嘴角抿了起来。“当他被自己的鲜血窒息，他的眼睛冰冷死寂时，他还会这样认为吗？因为他竟敢碰属于我的东西。”

      “你听上去几乎在嫉妒。”她说。或许，他确实以自己扭曲的方式在嫉妒。

      汤姆盯着她的眼睛，苍白的脸笼上一层乌云。“你现在应该明白事理了。”

      哦，她明白。他能很快粉碎她的所有幻想。星星正耀眼地灼着她的双眼。他仍然在靠近，她麻木得动不了，突然，她不再麻木了。

      雪光在他们周身抖动。她飘渺而冰冷，冷得甚至汤姆都好似温暖了。但那些冷酷无情的血管中真的有温暖吗？或者那只是她梦想倾注于他的东西？就像亲吻一个雕像，她颤抖地想道，因为她已经很久没有做亲吻他的白日梦了（那是前生的事了）。汤姆只会存在于她自己的脑海中。

      “看着我。”

      她抬起头，看着那张年轻傲慢的脸，他的眼睛（那么冰冷）上蓝色血管交错的眼皮。像冬天的冰一样毫无感情。但她可以感觉到从他身体散发出来的热量。雪像结晶的泪珠一样从她的发间滚落。

      “你曾经说过，我是你见过最英俊的男孩。”他淡淡地笑道。“还是那样吗？”

      金妮移开了目光。

      “我把这当作肯定回答了。”

      他俯下身亲吻她。他冰冷的双手烫伤了她的皮肤。但那不是一种舒适的温暖，更像是穿过淬了绿色火焰的刀山所感受到的那股灼烫的热浪。但她没有推开。灼烫比被淹死好。

      金妮这才意识到，她从来没有吻过迈克尔。他的嘴唇那种甜蜜、试探的触碰根本不能被称作为吻。她现在明白了。她明白了，因为迈克尔从来没有饥渴地将她困在怀里，从来没有彻底将她消耗殆尽和毁灭，让她不再知道自己的名字，除了他残忍的占有，她什么都不知道了。

      汤姆也是一样。

      温暖让她张开嘴唇，滑下她的喉咙。黑色的毒液一丝丝缓慢流入她的血脉，毫不费力地将她拽向他，让她陷入那个令人作呕的挚爱怀抱。谵妄之中，她含糊地想道，哈利就是这种感觉。当蛇怪咬他时，他一定也是这种感觉。因为汤姆的吻就是死亡，而它很甜蜜。这是只属于她的致命毒药。缓慢、沉迷、麻痹。那种梦游的不清醒感……但是梦游不疼。

      他抓着她的头发，那红发像猩红毒蛇一样缠绕着他的长指。他拉扯着卷发，尖锐的疼痛短暂地刺入沉闷的黑暗。他的牙咬住她分开的嘴唇，让她在他的怀里猝然一动，她感觉他抵着她的嘴唇轻声笑了。

      他几乎是粗暴地放开了她。金妮踉跄起来，后背疼痛地撞上了栏杆。她慢慢直起身；就像是溺水之后重新呼吸空气……

      冬日的空气像刀子一样割着她的肺，她试图呼吸——试图思考——

      她舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，品尝到了——

      血？

      她眨掉眼睫上的冰珠，紧张地抬头看他。

      他的狭长双眼中充满了黑暗与恶意。因为汤姆的眼睛缺乏人性，永远也不会迷茫。在那对深潭中，她瞥见了一些东西。胜利。

      她想走开，但是一只冰冷的手抓住她的火红头发，将她拉了回来。如果其他男孩这样做，她的韦斯莱怒火会立刻爆发。她想尽力感到愤怒，想对他念咒，但是他的亲吻让她无力和疼痛，就好像她的灵魂的某些黑暗部分哀悼着他的离开。那是一种空虚，一个无底深渊。

      “为什么？”她说道。

      他阴沉地看着她。“我只想确保你仍然属于我。而你确实属于我，吉妮维娅。”他的声音很轻。“永远也别忘了。”

 

 

**III**

 

      1995年

 

      这是在那些梦开始之后。

      他对她俯下身，他的瘦削脸庞上落着黑发，黑得无边际的影子衬得他的黑眼睛更黑了。他的手指轻轻拂过她的肩膀，短暂地困住在喉咙里跳得厉害的脉搏。他的嘴唇弄乱了铺在枕头上的潮湿头发，他冰凉的眉毛与她相贴（你认为我会……离开你吗？你不是比其他人都了解我吗？）

      他将她推倒在床上，紧紧把她压在身下。黑暗中的床单冷得如水（在泛着涟漪）。她忍住一声抽泣（或者那是一声呻吟？）。但她在梦中根本无法反抗他。苍白的手滑下她的细腰，吻掉她脸颊上灼烫的泪水。她抬起雾蒙蒙的晶亮眼眸看他，睫毛因为憎恨而颤抖。她被困在永恒的麻痹中，就好像被吸进了绿色水潭。除了记忆，她一无所有了。

      有时，毒蛇们缠上她的腿。她将枕头撕扯成血迹斑斑的绸带，恨你，恨你，恨你。汤姆对她发出嘘声，用一只手抚过她颤抖的四肢。他亲吻了她的嘴唇。

      她就这样坠落，坠落进黑暗，坠落进死亡了。

      （我是在黑暗中对你低语的那个声音，你永远也无法缓和的饥渴）

      夜复一夜，她吸收着那毒药，感觉它蜿蜒流过她的血脉。她宁愿梦到鲜血和碎骨。至少她可以告诉自己，她不必享受它们。

      当她醒来时，她忧郁地注视着镜子里面和镀金表面，她几乎不认识自己了。但从一种奇怪的反方向来看，她似乎一天天变得漂亮了。但那不是她曾经展现的那种青春明丽的柔和美，而是更加神经质的美，她的小脸上的尖下巴、高颧骨和深色眼睛那样桀骜不驯。有时金妮会想，如果她从未认识汤姆的话，她会是什么样子。

      但她已经认识汤姆了。他已经流经了她的四肢百骸。如果割她一刀，墨水会从她的静脉喷涌出来。

      （我塑造了你，吉妮维娅。没有我，你不知道自己会是什么样。）

      或许那就是她会在清醒的时候做一些努力的原因。她有意识地下定决心，不要做那个女孩。那个可以轻易被利用和毁灭的脆弱顺从的孩子。那个在哈利面前说不出两句话的尴尬、脸红、结结巴巴的孩子。

      她说话更大声了。她大笑和戏弄别人，这令人讨厌。罗恩是一个唾手可得的目标，他与她曾经（很久以前了）一样敏感，她无法否认，看着他的耳朵变红，知道她可以轻易地伤害他人，让她有一种强烈的满足感。随着珀西的离去，这变得更加简单了。因为只有他才会仔细观察，只有他才可能在乎……好了，谢天谢地总算摆脱他了。如果他能痛快地不管她，没有他，她也能做得很好。她不需要他。

      有时，她记得要友好一些。她为别人挺身而出，收拾那些欺负她的朋友们的人。她为她的朋友们保守秘密（她很擅长保密）。她对魁地奇的热情——这是她九、十岁时从未考虑过的东西——重燃了。当在空中飞行，肾上腺素点燃她的鲜血，就很容易忘记……其他事情。

      这几乎成了一场游戏。在镜子中练习甩动红色长发、用有感染力的欢乐和利落的嘲弄来完美自己的笑容。为此，双胞胎似乎更喜欢她了。她回答教授们的提问，自如地欣赏同学们投来的目光。人们注意到她了，开始注意到她了。几个月前还没注意到她的男孩们用眼神紧追着她，找借口来和她说话。

      她很擅长此事。她把他们都愚弄了。

      而不远处，汤姆在笑。

      （出奇简单，不是吗？）

      “闭嘴。”她对着空荡荡宿舍大声说道。“我从来都没想这样。”

      （没有？这不是你一直想要的吗？）

      “我只想——”她停了下来。她想要的是什么（冰冷、混沌和令人沉溺的黑暗，握住我的手，永远爱我吧）。但她不想那样。她永远也不想那样。不要和汤姆一起。

      她无缘无故地恨他。最近的事情只加剧了她的恨意。凤凰社重聚，她听到了流言蜚语，说伏地魔藏在暗处。谜团、失踪和秘密任务。《预言家日报》发表的关于哈利的谎言让她血液沸腾。魔法部对伏地魔的归来掩耳盗铃，但是——

      （但你不惊讶吧，吉妮维娅？你知道我绝不会永远离开的）

      对于那种扭曲的分裂的困惑萦绕在她的心头，让她不得安宁。伏地魔结束和汤姆开始的地方到底是在哪里？是日记时期吗？还是在那之前？

      一天，她发现自己在女生浴室里，抓着洗脸池的边缘，有些着迷地注视着难以捉摸的绿光中闪着银光的小蛇雕。变形是从这里开始的吗，一个级长轻声说了几句蛇佬腔，踏进了水波粼粼的密室？

      我仍然不明白。你怎么能是他？

      金妮将头发从脸上拨开，将冰冷的双手贴上脸颊。她抬头看着镜子，发现他正站在她身后，被滑腻石头地板上晃动的雾蒙蒙灯光照亮。她毛骨悚然。他看了她多久了？

      她暧昧不明地眯起眼睛，勾勒他的优雅线条。长腿懒懒地交叉。他的瘦长身影中仍然有一丝少年气息，与哈利惊人地相似，但哈利充满了正能量与活力，而汤姆的每一个动作都是柔软、优雅而深思熟虑的。

      他从墙边直起身，不急不缓地走向她，十分感兴趣地环顾四周。“你竟然来这里了，我很惊讶。你要么比我想象中更勇敢，要么就是更愚蠢。”

      “他回来了。”她开门见山地说。“你——我是说——老了的你。”

      汤姆耸了耸肩，似乎对这条新闻毫不在意。“那一点也不令人惊讶。我费尽心机确保自己不会被杀。很明显，我得到回报了。”

      这种心机让他丑恶扭曲得面目全非。金妮转过身，好奇地看着他。“你打算变成那样吗？”

      汤姆厌恶地皱起嘴，但那种表情很快就消失了。

      她摇了摇头，觉得想吐。“那太可怕了。你为什么要对自己做那种事情？”她无法抑制声音中的嫌恶。

      她发现自己立刻被按在了破裂的大理石水池上，他俯下身，细长的手按在她的两侧，轻声吐出每个字。“我不期望你理解。你那自大的思想无法理解我追求的东西。如果你知道我是怎样多年求而不得，我忍受了什么样的生活——”他低声嘶嘶道，接着沉默了下来。

      她本应该将这当成警告。但是她不像过去那样恐惧了。“如果你早就知道——那么——你仍然会——”

      他低下头，带着稀薄的轻蔑看她。“你一点也不敏锐，吉妮维娅。那就没有让你厌烦吗？”

      如果不是如此，我就和你一样了，她想道。汤姆或许觉得哈利也一点都不敏锐。或许他确实不敏锐。但哈利是一个英雄，还有其他更珍贵的品质：勇敢，忠诚，爱。哈利充满了爱。或许有一天（如果她非常幸运），那些爱也会落一些到她的身上。

      汤姆注视着她，瘦削的俊脸上有一种刺骨的表情。她真想知道他那聪明危险的大脑里在想些什么。“毕竟，我不认为你会改变很多。你仍然继续水中捞月。”

      她露出讥笑。“你被蒙骗了。”

      “是吗？”他带着近乎轻蔑的表情打量着她。“因为如果你有记性，你就不会到这里来了。”

      她抬起下巴。“是你。你才是那个一直跟着我的人。”

      他对她发出了嘲笑。“现在也是这样，吉妮维娅？你仍然继续以为你那无用的存在与我有关？”

      “你还没杀了我。”她在刺激他，而她也知道。

      汤姆沉思地看着她，就好像在打什么主意。“你总有一天会死。”他最终说道。“我已经决定了。而且你会死在我的手上。但时间和地点会由我做主。你不知道吗？”

      她吞下一口黏腻的口气。呼吸。呼吸。

      当他拿起她的手，在她冰冷的掌心落下一个灼烫的吻时，她畏缩了一下。他的黑眼睛带着些微笑意。“但是在那之前……好梦吧，宝贝。”

 

 

**IV**

 

      1996年

 

      迈克尔之后是迪安。如迈克尔一般，迪安也是黑发黑眼。如迈克尔一般，他也有一些欠缺。

      但迪安仍然比迈克尔要好。迈克尔是一个骨子里的拉文克劳——安静、严肃、书卷气，但太友好了。而迪安嚣张自信，他喜欢魁地奇，他也喜欢她，这就足够了。

      但是当然，这不够。

      但她从未告诉过他，就如同她从未告诉过他，自从那年起，她就害怕溺水，或者墨水的味道会让她心跳加快，头晕恶心。

      然而，她喜欢和迪安待在一起，因为当她与迪安在一起的时候，她不会忘记呼吸。尽管她发现自己这些日子想的并不是迪安……

      哈利喜欢她。

      她发现他趁她不注意的时候看她。每当他看到她和迪安在一起时，他的脸上会闪过恼火和不符合他性格的嫉妒。他也追求着她，总是在魁地奇训练之后徘徊不走，这样他们就可以一起走回格兰芬多塔楼了。她也随了他。

      这一年，他有了一些微妙的变化——或许是从西里斯死后。他熟悉的脸变得更加苍白和严肃，那些婴儿肥都变成了锋利的线条和不对称的棱角。金妮意识到这很适合他。他也长高了几英寸，她喜欢他站在她面前的样子。他的翡翠绿色眼睛不再那么清澈，而是覆盖了从未有过的秘密和怀疑。她有自己的秘密，所以，哈利似乎也应该拥有他自己的秘密。

      但是，还有一个细微之处让他更接近……当她偶尔见到他没戴眼睛时那张苍白凌厉的脸，或者他的黑发垂落在前额时，那种不同的相同总会让她颤抖。重影。他也总会将头埋在那本魔药书里，这让她感到无名的恐惧，或许是因为她不信任黑发男孩和书了。

      「两个人不能都活着，只有一个能生存下来」，有时，金妮会想，她一定是此事的原因。他们都挤在她的灵魂之中，争抢统治权。但她一边试图把汤姆推出去，一边敞开怀抱欢迎哈利。

      这就是二人的不同之处。她爱哈利。她恨汤姆。这在她心中起了冲突，根本容不下迪安了。他没能在她瘀伤的心上留下一丝划痕，而哈利和汤姆是刺穿的伤口，刺得那样深，深到她可以失血而亡。红宝石宝剑和蛇怪毒牙。鲜血、墨水和毒液。

      但她欢迎哈利进入房间时，她心中每一次疼痛的跃动，当他偶然拂过她时，那种颤抖，她欢迎一切，因为它们来自她深爱的哈利，她愿意为他承受任何事情。

      但她的内心深处有一丝怨恨。哈利只不过想要可望而不可即的她。

      （但我们会给他点颜色瞧瞧，不是吗，宝贝）

      她试图忽略那个声音。她绝不会伤害哈利，绝不，绝不——

      （当他发现我们永恒纠缠时，给他看看他错过了什么，当我在黑暗之中占有你时，我的触碰让你愉悦地尖叫）

      “住口！”

      （直到你无法呼吸和思考，可我的名字就挂在你血迹斑斑的嘴边。你不想看到他付出代价吗？）

      那个声音总是在她的脑海之中。每晚都是他给她的残忍承诺。镶着宝石的蛇紧紧地扣住她，将她关在绿色监狱（宫殿）里。颤抖、发亮、如同死了一般。她无力的四肢在被子下扭动，但那种熟悉滑腻的冰冷包裹住她的思想，拖着她下沉，下沉，毒蛇们松开了她。回到密室里，水在滴，滴答，滴答，滴落在石头地板上。她身下的石头冰冷（但不如他的皮肤冰冷）。什么都不会再次温暖起来。在翡翠绿色的迷雾中，汤姆的脸清晰可见。眼睛黑得像墨水。旋转着。当他对她低下头时，那双眼睛闪闪发亮。

      （你现在尝到了，爱人。而它的苦涩正合你意）

      溺水，做梦，死亡的美妙之舞。有一些毒药永远也不会离开身体。有那么一两次，她甚至发现自己在暮色中等待，期待那些病态的幻梦。黑暗爱她，有时，她真想知道，她是否也爱它。

      那些夜晚时刻不可避免地留下了印记。她的脸色绯红。眼睛闪闪发亮，声音中夹杂着疯狂的笑声。她就像是一个烧得厉害的肺病患者。在课堂上，在魁地奇训练中，她笑得比以往更厉害，随意地谈论着一切。迪安越来越让她恼火，他的温和话语与一直试图对她伸出的援助之手足以让她尖叫。

      “你看上去很疲惫，吉妮维娅。”一天，当她从保护神奇生物课上回来时，汤姆说道，他与她并排而行，就好像这是世界上最自然不过的事情。“睡得不好？”

      （你应该永远睡去）

      她颤抖了起来，接着绷紧肩膀，怒视着他。

      “我恨你。”她说。

      “对，你恨我，不是吗？”他带着冷静的好奇观察着她的脸。就像一只蓄势攻击的毒蛇一样冷静。“你虽然恨我，但我觉得你更需要我。”

      我不需要你。离我远点儿。

      金妮移开了目光，继续行走。日暮西斜，她长长的影子落在草地上。她可以看见远处海格的小屋，并意识到了汤姆选择来这里找她的原因。这是另一个令人回忆的东西，一段往事。他存在于她的体内，是她体内深处的一个囚犯——他无处不在的声音是一道低沉柔和的命令——

      「确保你在没人注意的情况下离开城堡。去鸡棚，扭断每一只鸡的脖子。如果有人想阻止你，用魔杖对付他们。」

      那是一个阴沉无云的夜晚。骨头断裂。温暖的血沾湿了她的长袍。第二天早晨，她说服自己，那血是红色颜料或墨水，但你无法掩盖那种苦涩的金属味道——

      愤怒让她一时盲目，无法言语。

      “我可以杀了你。”最终，她怨毒地说道。

      汤姆的眼睛幽深冰冷。“你或许也在尝试杀死你自己的影子。”

      “我会找到方法的。我不知道怎么做——但总有一天我会知道的。当我做到的时候，我会大笑。”

      “怎么，我真的相信你是认真的。”他看上去格外愉快。“你与过去不同了。”

      “我不再是一个孩子了。”痛苦在她的体内盘根错节。「你有份目睹。」

      “我不是那个意思。”

      在血色的夕阳下，他在她面前伸出白皙瘦长的手，那双曾经杀戮和将来也会杀戮的手。

      “想想吧。”他喃喃道。“我用这双手，依照我自己的形象塑造了你。我能在你的憎恨中看到我自己。”

      金妮一言未发。她惊恐地僵住了。

      汤姆轻轻摸着她的头发。“你可以那么轻易地迷惑别人。你就没想过它的来源吗？这可是你十一岁时缺乏的一种天赋。”

      他的唇残忍地拂过她的嘴唇，留下一抹转瞬即逝的味道，是古老的魔法、墨水和毒药的味道。

      “我觉得我更喜欢这样的你。”

 

 

**V**

 

      1997年

 

      世界末日即将来临，她没有可以倾诉的人。霍格沃茨里没有。她、纳威和卢娜——他们是坚强的人，为所有人打气的人。她不敢给她的父母写信，敌人会逐一拆阅他们的邮件。珀西早就走了（现在对我来说和死了没两样），而罗恩……她不知道罗恩在哪儿。

      没有人。甚至——

      汤姆一直很安静。比她和哈利在一起（接着又分开了）的那几个月里更加安静。当哈利在身边时，他盖过了汤姆。或许当涉及到主宰她的心和灵魂的时候，哈利具有全部属于他自己的力量，这与魔法无关。她爱了他差不多六年，她头一次真正为此而开心。有哈利在她的身边，她觉得自己终于摆脱汤姆了。

      但是接着，哈利离开了。

      哈利离开了，黑暗和绝望爬进她的灵魂，他回来了。她不应该惊讶。黑暗和绝望是他的食物，给他力量。加强了他滴入她耳中的毒液，利用真相，用那种残酷的天分去说谎，她别无他法，只能相信他。

      （他们总是抛弃你，吉妮维娅。你就从没想过原因吗？）

      “哈利爱我。”

      （那毫无意义。他仍然抛弃了你。还有那个聪明的泥巴种女孩。或许他一直都想要她。）

      冰冷的嘴唇拂过她的眉头。

      （你只有我了。）

      当她闭上眼睛时，她只能看见汤姆。她只能呼吸到汤姆。那个圆滑的声音对她低语，要她屈服。问她在为何而战，问她为何困扰。他曾经为她展现过，黑暗之中没有光明，只有更深的黑暗。还有水。它拉扯着她，她的衣服，她的头发，想要拉着她向下（进入冰冷和黑暗，永远永远与我在一起吧，因为那是你一直想要的啊，不是吗？）

      尽管她否认，可金妮发现，自己这些日子越来越常去湖边，注视着像被刷子撩起的黑色涟漪。这是一个灰色黯淡的十二月下午；她拉紧了身上的长袍，缩起肩膀抵御噬人的寒冷。

      你在吗，汤姆？

      （我一直都在）

      我不能再这样做了。一切都完了，我们要失败了。我们要失败了。她以前从未承认过，哪怕是对她自己。

      她踢了一块石头，看着它在水面弹跳几下，接着无声无息地消失了。凝视着黑暗深处，她真想知道迷失在其中是什么滋味，柔滑的涟漪包围她的头，在她周围聚拢，让她被遗忘，下沉，下沉……

      沉默在她耳边呼啸。黑暗弥漫进她的视线，似乎她在向前倒下……她颤抖地后退。

      我溺水了。帮帮我，汤姆，我溺水了。

      一阵刺骨的风刮过结霜的草地，出于本能反应，她转过了身。

      他正冷静地看着她。他向后靠，肩膀微微耸起，头歪向了一边。

      “我还在想，你会不会来找我。”他说。“我觉得你最终可能会吧——而我对了。”

      “你真是盛气凌人。”她愤怒地叫道，但其中却没有多少力气。她意识到，她一直在找寻他。

      他轻盈优雅地沿着岸边来到了她身边。她低头看着他们的倒影。模糊在一起。形影不离。

      “我想要你死。”他若有所思地说。“我会用我心中的一首歌杀了你……但我觉得这样会更甜蜜。你觉得呢？我只需要袖手旁观，看着你的世界和你珍爱的一切被毁灭。”

      “那你一定会喜欢的。”她咬着牙说。

      “死在密室里是你所知的唯一平静。”他的倒影模糊了起来，他微笑道。“告诉我，值得吗？坚持了这么多年？你只是抢先在了不可避免的事情之前。”

      不可避免。她尖叫，她挣扎，她抗争。但她总是回到他的身边。

      “我厌倦了战斗。”她沉闷地说。“我只是想要它结束。”

      “我早就可以这样告诉你了。”

      “如果我无论如何都会失败。”她说。“我宁愿输给你。”

      听到这句话，他露出了微笑，眼中流露出旧日的傲慢。“我也这样认为。”

      一根手指沿着她的脸颊滑动。缓慢。微妙。懒洋洋地玩弄着一缕红发。

      “和我来。”他喃喃道。“我可以让它停止。”

      他曾经对她这样说过。当她消融成骨，成了旧话的幽灵时，当她更像是汤姆而不是她自己时。

      「我可以让它停止，吉妮维娅。你想让它停止，不是吗？」

      「是的，汤姆。」

      「闭上眼睛，让你的身体放松，直到你似乎飘了起来……太累了……你几乎握不住羽毛笔……感觉它从你的指间滑落……你的眼皮正在合上……对，就是那样……放松……让我进去……」

      “好吧，汤姆。”她说。

      她希望自己那时没看到他的脸——那是自从他从日记里升起后她就没见过的喜悦。既美丽又骇人，而想到永远地看到它……

      一只苍白的手轻轻触碰她的肩膀，她惊讶地僵住了——但是，当她同意自愿前去的时候，他为什么还会强迫呢？

      “我害怕。”她颤抖地笑着说。太激动高亢了，根本不像她自己的声音。

      这似乎并没有让他惊讶。“恐惧适合你，吉妮维娅。它让你更——”他将她的身体贴近自己，这次，她没有反抗——“柔顺。”

      他给了她的嘴唇一个短暂的热吻，金妮一瞬间还以为自己已经溺水了。她的眼皮后是黑暗，还有那种流经血液的沉睡苦涩。长臂搂着她的腰身，将她贴在他的身上，她感觉到他那飞快的心跳与她相贴。如果这不是汤姆——

      他放开了她，过了一阵，世界才归位。她看见他苍白的脸颊有着不寻常的红晕，他的黑眼睛中是好奇的兴奋。他一直都知道，她会服从的。他的狂傲，一直是他的狂傲，这个最终毁灭他的弱点……

      “把你的魔杖给我。”他说。

      她顺从地将它递给了他。他伸出长指。

      说时迟那时快，她发动了攻击。

      “统统石化！”

      他的眼中闪过惊讶，接着，他倒下了，倒进了水中。她花了所有重量去抓住他，她纤细的胳膊在剧烈颤抖。也是他的重量让她跪倒在地，她用力将他的头按在水中，长袍的下半部分都湿透了。尽管中了身体束缚咒，长长的四肢仍然疯狂地拍打，这种痉挛动作几乎将她也拉下水。她猛烈地喘气，重重地呼吸——

      ——别放手——无论怎样，别放手——

      他的身体断断续续地抽搐，就好像尸僵了。浅琥珀色的光照亮了黑水，让它突然滚烫沸腾——无魔杖魔法——怎么会呢？但她咬紧牙关，忍住疼痛，仍然不放手——

      她在大笑，或者哭泣——爱，疯狂，激情，还有恨，恨，恨呐——

      你教会了我一切，我知道。你教会了我冷酷无情——

      动作放慢了——

      接着，他消失了。

      她的手中只有水。她低下头，但只有黑色涟漪（像墨水一样）在轻柔拍打着结冰的河岸。静止的空气中夹杂着一丝微弱的魔力。

      金妮一动不动地站在那里，喘着粗气。

      真的可以那么容易吗？

      没有低语。没有谴责。

      五年以来，头一次安静了。确凿无误。她打败了汤姆。她战无不胜了。

      湖面波光粼粼，就好像知晓了什么秘密。

      她弯腰捡起她的魔杖——

      并感觉一股力量冲过她的血脉，耀眼而致命，那种醉人的快感让她兴致高涨，如空气一般轻盈，闪闪发光。不再溺在黏腻的迷雾中，但她周围的一切尖锐而突出。是清晰了。她知道权力，她知道渴望，她知道无限的野心。它从她的皮肤散发出来，让她发光、透明了。每一口空气都灼烧着她的胸口，但痛苦中有一种奇怪的兴奋。有力而炽热。她伸出白皙的手（依照我自己的形象塑造的），一瞬间，她可以如自己所愿去塑造这个世界了——

      这一刻过去了。

      很快，乌云蔽日，她又是一个十六岁的女孩了，对于她的年纪来说，她长得小了一些，她在湿滑的河岸上挣扎起身，潮湿的长袍粘在了腿上。大地潮湿无比，结上了一层黑色的冰。她因为寒冷而颤抖着。

      她从湖边转身离开，红发和深色眼睛，慢慢地返回了城堡。

      但那种秘密力量的记忆深埋在心底，那个不朽的时刻永远留存，她不会忘记。

 

 

**「完」**

 

[1] 王佐良译，原文系“Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair”，出自Percy Bysshe Shelley的诗作《Ozymandias》。寓意盲目或付出巨大精力所追求的雄心，结果却适得其反，结束于灾难和毁灭，这个故事具有警世意味，让金妮想到了汤姆与他的黑暗事业。


End file.
